Fire Within
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: A fire burned brightly in her eyes, "My dream is to be the best damn fighter that there ever was." Rated T for language.


Vio: Hey everyone! ^v^' Sorry for not updating my other story, but it's probably going to go on hiatus for a bit. I've been working on my next chapter, but it's been difficult because I'm not sure about the plot. This story, however, I know what storyline it's going to follow. I will also be replacing the main heroine, Todd, Pauleen, and Rupert with four of my ocs. That's the only change I'm really making, big changes I might add because these characters are nothing like the other four.

Anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of FFC!

 **. . .**

 **Prologue**

 **. . .**

It was a beautiful day! The sky was blue as ever with a few clouds to help block out the scorching sun, flowers were in full bloom along with the towering green trees, birds chirped happily to one another as they flapped about.

"Why the hell didn't I bring my camera?!" a voice screeched, scaring the nearby birds who squawked loudly.

A girl stood near the edge with her hands on her hips and a frown on her lips. She was wearing a white tank top, beige kaki's, and black tennis shoes. Her waist-length deep, crimson locks were pulled back into a tight braid with a green bandana tied around her head. She looked to be at least thirteen-years-old.

 **(Vio: I'm sorry about my horrible descriptions...)**

"Maggie!" A second girl popped out of some nearby bushes, causing the red-head to screech again, "You've gotta come see this!"

"Elise _fucking_ Green!" Maggie snarled, her face matching the color of her hair, "What have I told you about jumping out of nowhere?"

The second girl just pouted with her arms crossed. Her choice of clothing was a purple, short-sleeved blouse that matched her lavender-colored hair, white shorts, and light brown sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a white sun hat on top to block out the sun. She looked to be at least twelve-years-old.

Annoyed green clashed with 'innocent' cyan.

"Sorry sis," the smaller girl's pout switched to a bright smile, "but you've got to come see this!"

Maggie rolled her eyes, but followed as her sister dragged her, "It better be good, Ellie," she grumbled unhappily, dodging any hanging branches.

After a few minutes of walking through the thick brush, Elise finally stopped. It was so sudden that Maggie couldn't stop, and she bumped into her sister, sending the younger girl to the ground. The red-head smiled sheepishly as Elise glared up at her.

"Damn it, Maggie," she growled, "watch where you're walking, Bigfoot."

 **SMACK!**

Maggie scanned the clearing as the lavender-haired girl rubbed her newly-formed bump on her head, grumbling beneath her breath.

"Ok, so what did you want me to see here? There's nothing but a clearing, just dirt and rocks."

Elise smiled, "This is supposedly where some rare vivosaurs are, Kenny was talking to his buddies about this place, _sooo_ , I decided to bring you out here with me. We can find some awesome vivosaurs! Yay!"

Her smile dropped at the glare her older sister sported, "First of all," she held up her hand as her sister opened her mouth to protest, "we already have some badass vivos that our father gave us from his over-sea trips. Secondly, Kenny? Really? He's nothing but a trouble maker – an asshole and liar to boot. What makes you think he's telling the truth, he could be lying to get more brainless followers. And thirdly, you dragged us out here for nothing. I'm sorry little sis, but I highly doubt that there are any 'rare' vivosaurs out here."

Maggie's heart clenched in her chest at the sad look on her sister's face, "C'mere, goofball." She pulled Elise into a tight hug, tickling the younger girl and smiling when she began to giggle loudly until she was outright laughing and begging to be let go.

 _ ***THUMP***_

Both paused as the ground shook, "What the hell was that?"

Elise shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I don't know, maybe an earthquake or something?"

 _ ***THUMPTHUMP***_

" _That_ ," Maggie hissed in worry, her arms tightening around her sister, "is not an earthquake and maybe-"

 _ ***THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP***_

"-Kenny was telling the truth."

It was dead silent. Both girls scanned the deep woods around them, the hair on their necks standing on end.

Everything remained silent, and Maggie thought she was wrong, until she caught sight of yellow.

 _Eyes._

"Oh my _fucking_ gosh," the red-head whispered harshly, "there's a pair of eyes staring at us, and it's definitely not human!"

A low snarl followed the hushed sentence, and seconds later, something large charged out out the thicket.

It was a vivosaur. A carnivorous vivosaur at that. Its body was a light blue with tiger-like stripes, along with short arms and heavily clawed feet. It let out a spine-chilling roar, revealing rows of dagger-like teeth.

An Allosaurus.

" _ **RUN!"**_

The two took off into a random direction with Maggie practically dragging her sister. The resonating roar and loud thumps behind them, made the speed up with desperation.

"Did you bring your vivosaurs?!" Maggie yelled, her eyes wide with hope.

Elise felt tears begin to well-up in her eyes as she shook her head, "No, I didn't!"

A loud shriek escaped her as she felt hot breath against her back, and she sped up with a loud sob, her hand tightening its grip on her sister's, "I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault!" Maggie screamed, "It was just an accident!"

Elise didn't respond, her eyes focused on the cliff they were closing in on. They skidded to a stop, grimacing at the long drop over the edge. Death by vivosaur or death by drop? They turned to run in a different direction, but the Allo appeared, blocking any route of escape. Maggie quickly put herself between Elise and the gigantic dinosaur. It would have to go through her to get to her little sister.

"HEY!"

They looked up to see a man flying atop a Ptera with his hand held out. They were gobsmacked at the sight, and the man's look became stern, "HURRY UP! NO TIME TO DILLY-DALLY!"

Maggie snapped out of her stupor and grabbed Elise before taking a running start towards the edge as the man grew closer. She jumped with her hand outstretched. The man grabbed her and pulled her on behind him along with her sister. Arms clenched her waist tightly, a wet spot forming on her back, but she ignored it. Elsie needed a moment to recover and so did she – her own arms wrapped tightly around the man's waist.

" **ROOOOOAAAAARRR!"**

Both shivered at the deafening roar.

* * *

"Are ya'll alright?" the man asked with a heavy Australian accent.

"Yeah, but-" Elise gasped as she finally got a good look at the man, "OH SHIT! YOU'RE _THE_ JOE WILDWEST!"

 **SMACK!**

The newly-named Joe laughed heartily as Maggie smacked the girl, "Watch your damn language!"

"Like you're the one to talk!" The other growled as both butted heads in anger.

" **GRRAAAWWWWLLLL!"**

The three paused at the snarl, "Uh oh, that Allosaurus is madder than a sack full'a hornets." Joe spoke with a frown, staring at the direction where the sound came from, "It's getting closer," he turned to the two girls, "ya two got any vivos?"

The flinched and shook their heads, "We can't leave the dino up here all riled up, or folks'll be in a heap's trouble."

"We got no choice but to subdue in inna' Fossil Battle."

He smiled at the two girls, "What about it, gals? Think you're up for it?"

"Both of us?"

He nodded, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out four dino medals. He points towards the green medal, "This is Aerosteon. He's a power type that overwhelms his foes with his sharp claws," he points to the blue one, "this one is Toba Titanosaur. She's a fat-growing and well-balanced vivosaur – one'a yer more fashionable types."

"Next is Tsintaosaurus. She's a back-up type with great support skills." He says pointing at the yellow medal before pointing at the red medal, the final one, "Finally, this here is Dimetrodon. He's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills."

He holds out his hands, "Pick yer poison," he said with a smirk as both eyed the medals carfully.

Maggie chose Toba.

Elise chose Tsintao.

"Now then," they froze at the sounds of approaching footsteps and the sight of trees falling at a rapid pace, "git ready, 'cause here the critter comes."

They nodded, Maggie with a smirk and Elise with a smile, **"GO! TOBA/TSINTAO!"**

Their respective vivosaurs appeared with roars of their own as the Allo finally came into view, "You ready, Eli?!"

"Hells yeah! Kick its ass, sis!" Elise roared with excitement, jumping up and down.

"Toba! Smack some damn sense into this fool!" Maggie yelled as Toba whipped her long tail forwards, smacking the carnivore in the jaw, leaving a throbbing red mark. It roared and charged forwards, its eyes set on the sauropod.

"Tsintao, quickly! Use Spinning Punch to stop Allo!"

The smaller dinosaur darts in between Toba and the charging Allo to deliver some brutal punches, "Toba, use Toba Drop!"

The Allo, dizzy from the many punches, doesn't see the sauropod rearing up until it's too late. The titan drops down, and a light surrounds the dinosaur. All that's left is a gray-colored medal which Joe picks up with a saddened look.

"Nice job, gals," Joe praised as he pocketed the medal, "ya two did good."

"We rocked!" Elsie tackled her sister with a wide, cheeky smile plastered on her face, "You were awesome, sis!"

Maggie laughed, "You were awesome too," she looked down at Toba's medal, rubbing it fondly, "you too, Toba."

Her sister grinned wildly, "Yeah, Tsintao was awesome!" She threw a few feint punches of her own, making the other two laugh. She paused after a few more punches, turning to Joe with a mixed look of curiosity and confusion, "Why was that Allo out of his medal anyways?"

Joe's saddened look returned, "He was abandoned. If a vivosaur is abandoned so carelessly, they'll go feral, and their true nature will show. It's quite obvious that this one was also abused too, if his aggression is anythin' to go by," he glared down at the ground, "Vivosaurs need to be with people that they can trust, not someone who'll abandon them carelessly.

"That's why I'm here," he smiled softly down at the girls, "the Fighters Association to round up rogue vivosaurs."

"Well, _Joe Wildwest_ ," Maggie drawled with a fire burning in her spring green orbs, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"..."

"..."

"What _the fuck_ , Maggie!" Elise screeched as Joe just stared at her sister, horrified and terribly confused, "Why would you threaten someone who just saved our asses?"

"Oh!" Maggie blushed, embarrassed, "I meant I'm going to beat you in a Fossil Battle one day, not 'beat your ass'. Sorry for the poor wording, kinda got caught up in the moment there."

Joe just chuckled, relieved that this teen meant a battle instead of a literal fight, "No worries, just be a bit more specific next time."

"Oh, and before I forget," Maggie handed her burrowed medal over along with Elsie, who had also forgotten, "here's your medal back." Joe shook his head with a smirk, "Naw, you two keep 'em. It looks as if they've become a bit attached to ya anyways."

"Thankyouthankyou!" Elsie squeaked all in one breath while Maggie just smiled in gratitude.

"Well, I best be goin'," both pouted as Joe turned to leave, but paused, "and Maggie?"

"Huh?"

"I'll be waiting fer ya to come ' _kick my ass'_." with that, he walked off, both girls watching until his figure became a faint blur.

"Really?" Maggie looked over to see Elise staring her with one eyebrow raised, "Did you really have to say that? " _I'm going to kick your ass!"_ Like, _really_?"

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

I hoped you enjoy! Please R&R! TvT


End file.
